<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School Reuinion by David_Brewer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870206">High School Reuinion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer'>David_Brewer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, M/M, Older Mickey, Reunion Sex, Romance, Top Ian, older Ian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey attend the same High School Reunion and they fulfil one of Ian's fantasies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Reunion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know MIckey is older than Ian but for the purpose of this story they are the same age.<br/>All comments and Kudos are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High School Reunion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian Clayton Gallagher looked up at the building in front of him. He swore he would never be back to this place. Ever since he left school in his senior year he had made himself a promise that he wouldn’t return to Tilden High School.</p>
<p> He had once loved school it was his sanctuary. He was okay with academics and he excelled in their ROTC program, when he was 17 he went through a hard time and school was the last thing on his mind. Fiona had tried to get him to go back to school, same with Lip. They lectured him and lectured him some more but it wasn’t for him. So he got his GED instead, at least now Fiona couldn’t lecture him seeing as she had done the same exact thing a few years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The years after that were tough, Ian tried to find himself and not in the most healthy of ways, he had wanted to enlist in the army, but that didn’t work out so well, especially seeing as he enlisted using Lip's name. </p>
<p>He was later on arrested for going AWOL and destroying and theft of government property. He pretty much got away with it because of his Bipolar disorder. He then thought dancing at a club in BoysTown was the right direction, in the end though that was the unhealthiest decision he's ever made. The drugs and alcohol flowed freely and that didn’t really help with the issues in his brain.</p>
<p> He then left and Fiona got him a job at the diner she worked at and that hadn’t gone well. He really didn’t like working for his sister, then Lip stepped in and got him a janitorial job at his college and that didn’t end well. Lip was the star of campus and his little brother was the janitor. They ended up in a physical fight, it wasn’t about Lip at the time it was about Ian struggling to come to terms with his diagnosis. </p>
<p>It all changed one night. Ian wasn’t feeling too good about himself so he went on a long walk and came across and bridge. He was having an inner battle with himself over so many different things when there was a collision in front of his eyes. Two cars. One of the drivers took off and left the other one in her car to die.</p>
<p> Ian sprung into action and saved the woman and that was when his life changed. He met some of the fire fighters and ended up in a relationship with one of them Caleb, another mistake Ian had made in his life. It ended on not good terms when Caleb cheated on Ian with his high school friend Denise, yes Denise, not Denis.</p>
<p> If it was Denis Ian could probably lean to understand but because he cheated with a woman it was too hard. The one good thing that came out of that relationship was Ian was now a certified EMT and he loved his job. </p>
<p>Ian took a deep breath and looked down at his watch. He was late. He looked around the parking lot and thought about ditching it but he knew if he went home right now Lip would give him unending shit about ditching his high school reunion.</p>
<p> He rolled his shoulders and took a step and another and another and was eventually inside of his school. He went up to the desk and grabbed his name tag. Like he really needed it, he was the only red head in the entire school, that was until Debbie joined High School. It wasn’t like Ian could hide and keep a low profile, his red hair was like a beacon to everyone around him. He pinned his name tag to his shirt and walked in. He walked right over to the bar and ordered something stiff. </p>
<p>He didn’t usually drink strong spirits while on his meds but this night called for the strong stuff. </p>
<p>He leaned back against the bar and glanced around the room taking in all the familiar faces. Some of them looked like they were doing well for themselves, others not so much. Nearly every kid in their school had dreams of leaving the South Side behind them and only a few were ever successful. Ian didn’t mind where he was right now. </p>
<p>Yes he was still living at the house with his five siblings, yes it was hard and cramped and he was still in a single bed sharing a room with his two brothers but he was dealing with it. Eventually he knew he would move out and get his own place, but right now he was content with where he was. </p>
<p>"Beer." He heard someone say gruffly. He glanced to his right and saw none other than the resident bad boy/thug. Mickey Milkovich. The Milvovich's were a well known family much like the Gallagher's.</p>
<p> Ian had become close with Mandy Milkovich at one point during high school. Last he heard of her though was that she had moved out of Chicago and was doing really well for herself. He looked at Mickey and saw him drinking back his beer with his eyes closed. He looked to be having as much fun at this thing as Ian was. </p>
<p>Mickey put his glass down and asked for another and he looked over at Ian with narrowed eyes. "Can I help you with something red?" he asked. Ian smiled. "Nope." He said as he sipped on his drink. Mickey rolled his eyes and took another big gulp of his drink and he copied Ian's stance and looked around the room. </p>
<p>"Bunch of assholes if you ask me." He murmured and Ian looked over at him with a raised brow. "I mean what's the point of all of this." Mickey continued waving his arm around. "Who gives a shit how people in high school are doing. I hated it when I was 17 why the fuck would I wanna give a shit now?" he asked, Ian smirked in his direction. </p>
<p>"Well you're here aren't you?" he asked and if looks could kill Ian would be dead. </p>
<p>"I was forced to come here by my annoying bitch of a sister, she lives across the fucking country but I still cant get away from her nagging bullshit." He said Ian laughed.</p>
<p> "My brother did the same." He said, Mickey nodded and turned back around to order another drink. Ian did the same, this time ordering a beer. They stood there together talking about their high school experiences and what they had been up to. Ian found out that Mickey had done a few stints in juvie and then In prison but he was out and a refined man. </p>
<p>He was working at a garage not to far from where Ian worked and he was enjoying it. Unlike Ian he had his own apartment. It wasn’t much but it was his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the night wore on they were drinking and laughing and pretty much ignoring every other person in the room. </p>
<p>"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Ian asked slurring his words slightly. Mickey's sparkling blue eyes looked at him. </p>
<p>"What?" he asked.</p>
<p> "Fuck in the principals office. Always been a fantasy of mine to drill into someone over his desk." He said unabashedly. Mickey laughed, he licked his lips and Ian watched him closely. He didn’t know if Mickey even swung in his direction, but he hoped to god he did. Mickey leaned forward looking into Ian's eyes.</p>
<p> "Let's do it." He said, Ian smiled. "Really?" he asked. Mickey nodded. He downed the last of his drink and stood up and began walking out to the halls.</p>
<p> "Coming Gallagher?" he called over his shoulder. "Fuck yes." Ian whispered to himself as he caught up with Mickey. They walked through the halls until they got to the office. They walked over to the principal's office and Mickey pulled on the handle and groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course it's locked." He said with a roll of his eyes. Ian pouted.</p>
<p> "Don’t worry Gallagher, I always come prepared for moments like this." He said as he pulled out a small little tool kit and went to work on picking the lock. Ian watched him enamoured with the smaller mans movements. </p>
<p>Mickey could make anything look sexy, but seeing him being the bad boy Ian knew him as was getting him all hot and bothered. He needed to be in that office right away. Mickey got the door unlocked and they walked inside, closing the door behind them. They looked around the room it hadn’t changed in all the years since they had been there. Ian turned and looked at Mickey looking him up and down. He looked really good.</p>
<p> "You gonna stare some more or you gonna get on me?" mickey asked as he bit his bottom lip. Ian groaned and went over to Mickey and pushed him up against the door.</p>
<p> Mickey groaned and Ian leaned in and Mickey turned his head and Ian's lips landed on his cheek. He frowned and shrugged and kissed down to mickey's neck where he sucked and bit on the skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mickey smelt and tasted amazing. His cologne mixing with his sweat. Ian wanted to lick his body up and down repeatedly. Mickey tried to move his hands to touch Ian but Ian held his hands in his grasp against the door. "Let me have my fun." He growled into the smaller man's ear as he bit and licked on his lobe.</p>
<p> Mickey used all his strength and pushed Ian back. Ian stood there breathing hard and Mickey started unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it open. Ian charged forward at the first sign of his milky skin. He latched his mouth onto Mickey's nipple and sucked and Mickey shuddered. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck Gallagher, that mouth." He moaned and Ian smirked and looked up to see the blissed out face above him. He kissed his way over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment then he trailed kissed down mickey's stomach. He got onto his knees in front of Mickey and licked and nipped at his hip bones.</p>
<p> Mickey thrusted forward, his hard cock was strainging in his jeans, he just wanted to relieve some tension. Ian chuckled and worked on his belt and got it undone before working on the buttons. He pulled the jeans down and just admired the sight of Mickey in his underwear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cock straining hard, leaving a wet patch. He looked up at Mickey who was looking down at him while biting his lip. He pulled his boxers down and Mickey's hard cock sprung forward. It looked delicious,</p>
<p> big enough and thick. Just what Ian wanted. "Come on Gallagher." Mickey whined. Ian smiled and he took hold of Mickey's hard cock and stroked him a few times before leaning in and running his tongue on the underside. Mickey gasped and looked down at Ian. He looked sinful. </p>
<p>All Mickey wanted to do was shove his cock into his warm wet mouth and fuck his throat raw. Ian leaned his head forward and he could smell Mickey's scent, his mouth watered in anticipation and he licked his suddenly dry lips. He pressed his lips against Mickey's sack, kissing and licking his balls all over, Mickey's flavour beginning to fill his mouth.  </p>
<p>He licked from his balls up to the tip of his hard cock and Ian poked his tongue out and swiped it across the slit and tasted Mickey. He moaned low in his throat at the taste. </p>
<p>It was intoxicating and Ian wanted more. He took a minute to enjoy the taste and he wrapped his mouth around the head of Mickey's cock. He slowly moved down his shaft all the while stroking him with his hand. His tongue worked the bottom as his head bobbed. He took him further into his mouth until he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Mickey's hands grabbed at Ian's hair and he tugged him closer making Ian gag around his member. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck Gallagher. You take my cock so good don’t you?" he moaned out. Ian looked up at him and his eyes water as Mickey continued to choke him with his cock. Mickey pulled back with a growl and he gripped his cock and he brushed the head against Ian's lips rubbing his pre-come over them. Ian's tongue poked out of his mouth and licked his lips tasting Mickey once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get up." Mickey said. Ian got off of his knees and Mickey was on him tugging at his jacket and then shirt, getting them off of Ian in record time. </p>
<p>Once they were off he took his time admiring the milky skin, the hard muscles, everything about Ian. He ran his hands down his abs and slipped them into his jeans and underwear and tugged on his hard cock. He looked directly into Ian's eyes as he stroked him. "I cant wait to have this in my ass. I need it." He moaned. </p>
<p>Ian groaned and he pulled away from mickey and made quick work of his jeans and underwear. He pushed Mickey over to the desk and bent him over it. He ran his hands up and down his back and grabbed his ass in his hands and squeezed. "Fuck." He muttered as he admired the sight before him.</p>
<p> Mickey turned his head and looked at Ian who was just staring at his ass and he rolled his eyes. "Get on me Gallagher." He groaned. Ian snapped out of his daze and grabbed the condom he kept in his wallet. He looked around the room for some kind of lubrication. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found a bottle of lotion and grabbed it. He pumped some into his hands and he slicked up his fingers. He spread apart Mickey's ass and he ran the tip of his finger over his hole Mickey moaned and pushed back and Ian took that as a sign and he slowly pushed his finger into Mickey.</p>
<p> He slid his index finger quickly in and out, starting with small short movements before ploughing right down to the bottom knuckle. He slid his other hand under Mickey and tugged on his rapidly leaking cock and Mickey didn’t know whether to buck up into Ian's hand or push back against the finger it was all too much to handle.</p>
<p> Ian replaced his one finger with two inside of Mickey, twisting them around, scissoring them, stretching him. He curled his finger and he hit that magical spot because Mickey let out the most guttural moan he had ever head.</p>
<p> "Enough!" Mickey whined. "I need you in me." He said as he grasped the desk for leverage. Ian pulled his fingers out and he tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth before sliding it onto his hard cock. </p>
<p>He put a little lotion over his cock and held onto Mickey's hip as he pushed the head of his cock against Mickey's hole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can take it!" Mickey growled. He could tell Ian was a bit hesitant to push into him. Ian slowly pushed forward and entered Mickey. He stilled for a minute. The tightness encasing the head of his cock was almost too much.</p>
<p> "Fuck….." he moaned. Mickey turned his head and looked at him. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting down on his bottom lip hard. Mickey pushed his ass back on Ian, sliding more of Ian's impressive cock into him until he was balls deep. Mickey had never felt so full before. "Good?" Ian asked. </p>
<p>"Fuck me….hard." Mickey told him. Ian grabbed his hips, leaving imprints. He pulled back and then pushed back in, hard like Mickey wanted it. "Oh fuck yes, just like that Gallagher. Fuck me like you mean it. I'm not so prissy fucking twink who cant take it." He growled. Ian growled back and he thrust his hips and pushed into Mickey hard and fast. </p>
<p>Then the real fucking started. Ian pulled all the way out, so that Mickey could feel his asshole open to the air, and then pushed his cock all the way back in. He started a rhythm going, </p>
<p>each time going in the whole length of his shaft. He started grunting and moaning, and grabbed Mickey's ass cheeks. With each thrust, he pulled his ass back onto his cock with his strong hand.</p>
<p> Mickey was trying to grab onto something for leverage but it was no help. He was being drilled into the desk and he was loving it. He hadn’t been fucked like this in the longest time. All the guys at the bars were quick fucks in the alley but this was different Ian was giving him all he asked for and then some.</p>
<p> Ian wasn’t afraid of giving it to him the way he wanted. "Fuck you feel so good around me. Your ass was made to take my cock Milkovich." He grunted as he continued slamming into the guy beneath him, all that was heard in the rooms were the pants and gasps of each man and the sound of Ian's balls slapping against Mickey's ass hard. </p>
<p>Ian reached beneath them and took Mickey's leaking neglected cock in his hands and stroked him, in time with his thrusts, every now and then running the pad of his thumb over the tip collecting all the cum that was leaking.</p>
<p> After a few minutes, a familiar feeling began to creep up on Mickey. Before he knew what was happening, his cock began to twitch, and began to shoot pulse after pulse of cum as he had one of the most incredible orgasms he'd ever experienced. Ian didn’t stop, he felt the tightening in his own stomach and knew he wasn’t far behind.</p>
<p> Ian suddenly pulled out and Mickey turned around. "On your knees." Ian said and Mickey dropped quickly. He knew what was coming.</p>
<p> Ian ripped the condom off of his cock and Mickey he began to jerk his big, slippery cock as fast as his hand could go. Then his body spasmed, and he pointed the head right at Mickey's face. </p>
<p>"UGH!" he grunted as globs of come draped themselves across Mickey's face. Some fell into his partially opened mouth. It tasted salty and all things Ian. Ian squeezed out the last drops of come from his cock, and then stepped back to look at the man before him. Mickey's face was covered with Ian's come, and his body was covered in his own. </p>
<p>They both panted as they came down from their sexual highs. </p>
<p>Slowly they got their breaths back and silently redressed. As Mickey was about to walk out of the room, Ian grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around before he pushed him against the door and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth. </p>
<p>Mickey groaned and pulled Ian closer by his hips. They broke the kiss and looked at one another. "Round two my place?" Mickey asked, Ian smirked. "Lead the way Milkovich." He said. They walked out of the office and Ian followed Mickey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was definitely glad Lip had forced him to go to the High School Reunion now, not that he would ever admit such a thing to his brother. He looked at Mickey and smiled as they walked outside of the school.</p>
<p> The night was only just beginning and he knew it was gonna be one he was never going to forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mickey's Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The evening continues back at Mickey's apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian and Mickey walked to Mickey's apartment building. He still lived in the South Side and could easily walk home.</p><p> They walked there in silence, just taking in the sounds of the South Side at night. People were partying, fighting, fucking. Ian glanced over at Mickey and saw him pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. </p><p>He brought it up to his lips and inhaled. He then held it out for Ian. Ian took the smoke and took a hit. He blew out the smoke and looked around the place. </p><p>"Nothing like the South Side huh?" he muttered Mickey looked at him and laughed. "Yeah heaven on earth Gallagher." He snorted, Ian smirked at him. </p><p>They arrived at an apartment building and headed up to the fifth floor. They got to Mickey's apartment and he unlocked the door and they walked inside. </p><p> </p><p>Ian took his time looking around the smaller mans apartment. The décor was minimal, he had a decent second hand couch and a TV in the living room and an old looking coffee table that was littered with motorcycle magazines. His kitchen was small and dishes were pilled up in the sink.</p><p> "I know it's not much-" Mickey said as he scratched the back of his neck as he watched Ian look around his apartment. </p><p>Ian smiled at him. "Hey, I share a bedroom with my 18 year old brother, this is heaven to me." He said, Mickey laughed and nodded.</p><p> He walked over to the fridge and grabbed both him and Ian a beer each. </p><p>They sat down on the couch and cracked open the beers and just chilled out for a bit. </p><p>They continued leaning new things about one another. About their families.</p><p> Mickey told Ian about his homophobic asshole father and Ian told him about his alcoholic, drug addict piece of shit of a father, who wasn’t really his father but his uncle, but Ian still thought of him as his dad. He also told Mickey about his drug addict, off her meds bipolar mother. </p><p>He just wanted the gauge Mickey's reaction to the whole Bipolar thing. He didn’t know what was going to happen between the two of them after tonight.</p><p> Tonight could just be a one, or two time thing and they'd never see one another again. Ian hoped it wasn’t though. He liked Mickey. </p><p>He was brutally honest and that was someone Ian needed in his life. Not someone who would pussy foot around him and only tell him things they thought he could handle.</p><p> He wanted someone who could be honest with him no matter what. </p><p>Mickey was thinking the same thing. Usually when people met him and saw his demeanour and his appearance they would run for the hills but it seemed to him like Gallagher wanted more and he wanted to find out why.</p><p> Mickey didn’t think he was anything special. He was an ex-convict with a history of anger and commitment issues. What could someone like Ian Gallagher see in him other than a piece of ass? Mickey snapped out of his thoughts and saw Ian looking at him. "You okay?" Ian asked, Mickey felt himself flush as he was caught out thinking about the man sitting beside him. </p><p>"Why don’t you have a boyfriend?" Mickey blurted out, Ian furrowed his brow as he looked at the brunette sitting there. "Huh?" he asked. Mickey sighed and shrugged.</p><p> "I mean it. You're a catch. You have the looks, the personality, the career and the dick. So why don’t you have a boyfriend or a husband?" Mickey asked, Ian looked at him. "Why don’t you?" he asked back. Mickey scoffed. </p><p>"Please, don’t patronise me. I am not delusional to think I deserve anything more than a quick fuck here and there." Mickey said self-deprecatingly. Ian sighed and shook his head. </p><p>The way Mickey talked about himself broke his heart. He turned and he cupped Mickey's face in his large hands. </p><p>"Fuck that and fuck you for talking like that. When I look at you I see a sexy as fuck, funny, caring guy. We all have our demons Mickey you're not the only one." Ian said softly, Mickey closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Ian's large hands cupping his face.</p><p> He licked his dry lips and looked up into Ian's emerald green eyes before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ian's. </p><p>Ian closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Mickey's lips on his own, he moved his hands from Mickey's face to his neck and he squeezed. </p><p>They pulled back from the kiss and Mickey stood up and held out his hand for Ian. </p><p>Ian took the offered hand and Mickey walked them out of the living room and down the hall to his bedroom. They walked in and Mickey closed the door behind him. </p><p>As soon as the door was closed he pulled his shirt up and over his head and Ian watched him.</p><p> As every inch of milky smooth skin was revealed to him for the second time that night. Once Mickey was rid of his shirt he walked closer to Ian. </p><p>He put his hand on Ian's hip, and slid it up under his shirt, pulling himself a little closer. Mickey tilted his head back slightly, his mouth dropped open a bit. Ian smiled down at his lips and he leaned in until their lips were barely brushing. </p><p>He reached his right hand up to the back of Mickey's neck and leaned further down, pulling Mickey's face up to meet his. </p><p>Lips brushing against lips,  slowly at first, just tasting and exploring, but gradually becoming more and more intense as their want and need took over.</p><p> Mickey ran his hands up the inside of Ian's shirt feeling his back muscles twitch as his hands skimmed over his skin. Ian pulled back from the kiss and just looked at Mickey, admiring his beauty.</p><p> He leaned back in, but this time to Mickey's neck, he sucked and nibbled on the sensitive part of his neck, biting up to his ear and he sucked on the lobe.</p><p> "I want to fuck you." He breathed into his ear and Mickey's whole body shivered as his hard cock pressed against his jeans, wanting release. </p><p>Ian worked his hands down Mickey's bare back and into his jeans, he slid his hands into his underwear and he cupped his ass in his hands and squeezed. Mickey moaned and leaned forward his lips grazing Ian's neck.</p><p> He took a step pack and pressed his palm against the bulge in Ian's jeans and squeezed just a little. Ian let out a moan and pushed into Mickey's hand. </p><p>Mickey popped the button on the denim and slipped his hand inside and squeezed Ian's hard cock through the material of his boxers. Ian bit down hard on his bottom lip, but not hard enough to spill blood.</p><p> Everything Mickey was doing was setting his body on fire. Mickey looked down and he slipped his hand into Ian's boxers, feeling his flesh.</p><p> He couldn’t wait to see it, touch it and feel it inside of him again. His cock was glorious. 9 inches, thick. All the scenarios were running through Mickey's head. </p><p>Him down on his knees with it deep inside of his mouth, him laying on the bed with his head off the side as Ian fucked his throat raw, him on his stomach as Ian slammed into him from behind, all the scenarios were making him hotter and wetter, the pre-come spilling from his cock into his underwear was leaving quite the spillage.</p><p> Mickey dropped to his knees and released Ian from his jeans and his underwear, the thick cock nearly slapping him in the face, the tip glistening. </p><p>Mickey reached out with his tongue and lapped up the pre come that was coving the tip and he moaned at the taste.</p><p> It was the kind of cock that gave you all sorts of fun ideas, the kind of dick that would turn a guy into a full on raging cock addict after just one good fucking.</p><p> Mickey was hooked and he wanted more and more. </p><p>However Ian wanted to give it to him. Mickey placed his hands on Ian's hips and he looked up into Ian's eyes and he sucked the tip into his mouth. Ian's moan was instant as he felt the suction. </p><p>He worked the shaft with his mouth as he stroked it in his hand. Ian's hands came and rested in Mickey's hair, running his fingers through the black locks. </p><p>"Oh, your mouth feels so good." Ian moaned down at him. Mickey looked up and he bobbed his head up and down faster and deeper, wanting to get all of Ian inside of his eager mouth.</p><p> "Fuck Mick if you don’t stop I'm gonna cum down your throat before I get back into that sweet ass of yours." Ian warned. </p><p>Micked pulled back from Ian's cock with a pop and looked up at him. "We don’t want that." He said as he got up from his knees. </p><p>He undid his belt and jeans and slid them and his underwear off, Ian did the same, along with their shoes and socks. Mickey walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and a row of condoms and threw them down onto the bed. </p><p>He wanted to be prepared for whatever the night brought them. </p><p>Ian walked over to Mickey pressing his front against the shorter man's back. </p><p>Mickey could feel Ian's hard cock poking him in the back, Ian's hands came around his front and they ran down his stomach and cupped his cock in his hands and stoked him.</p><p> Mickey bucked up into his hand as Ian bucked against his ass. "Goddamn, you're hot," Ian whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you so goddamn good." Ian turned him around and he pressed his lips against Mickey's, easily slipping his tongue into Mickey's mouth, tasting him.</p><p> He tasted so good, better than anything Ian had ever tasted in his life. </p><p>They broke the kiss and looked at one another breathing hard. "Lay down on the bed." Ian said gently. </p><p>Mickey smirked and laid down on his stomach on the bed. In took in the sight of Mickey laid out on his stomach for him. </p><p>Mickey closed his eyes as he felt the bed dip and Ian slid a knee in between his legs and he leaned down, his breath ghosting along Mickey's neck. </p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm gonna fuck you so good." He told him as he bit down on his shoulder. Mickey gasped and pushed his ass up against Ian's cock. </p><p> </p><p>He needed him inside of him already. Ian ran his hands down Mickey's back pressing hard against the muscles, making the shorter man moan.</p><p> He got to his perfect ass and squeezed the cheeks in his hand. He leaned down and kissed and nipped at each cheek and Mickey turned his head and watched him. </p><p>"Head forward." Ian told him and Mickey groaned and turned his head back as Ian continued kissing, biting and massaging his ass. </p><p>He spread Mickey's cheeks apart and saw his prize waiting for him again. Mickey was still a little stretched from their earlier fuck but Ian wanted to get him good and ready for him.</p><p> Mickey raised his ass a little opening himself up to Ian's mouth and tongue. Ian smirked and spread Mickey open and he leaned down and licked a stripe across his hole and Mickey shivered. </p><p>He flicked quickly, then licked slowly, switching it up to keep Mickey waiting, his ass twitching in anticipation.  </p><p>He then pushed his tongue through the tight ring and slowly fucked Mickey with it. </p><p>Mickey buried his head in his pillow, only pulling up to urge Ian on with his words. "Oh….Fucking god." Mickey moaned under his breath. </p><p>He pushed his ass up into Ian's face to give him more of what he wanted. "Flip over, I want you to watch as I lick you open." Ian said, his eyes hooded with lust. </p><p>Mickey flipped over and Ian pulled him closer, pushing his legs up and going back down to his task at hand. Mickey threw his head back, arched on the bed and held onto Ian's fiery hair and pushed him down into his ass.</p><p> Ian moaned into his ass as he continued to lick and suck Mickey open again for his cock. </p><p>He reached up and took Mickey's hard, leaking cock in his large hand and stroked him and Mickey was torn between pushing down against Ian's tongue or up into his hand. It was all too much to bare. </p><p>"Don’t make me cum until you're inside me." He gasped out a moan.</p><p> Ian groaned and he pulled back, releasing his hand from Mickey's cock. Mickey looked down at him and smirked. "Lay down, I need to ride you." He said, his voice hot.</p><p> Ian groaned and closed his eyes, just hearing Mickey say he wanted to ride him put amazing imagery into his head. "Oh fuck yeah." He said as he laid back on the bed.</p><p> Mickey grabbed the condom and ripped open the wrapper and slid it onto Ian's hard cock. He then grabbed some oil from his bedside and slicked Ian up. </p><p>Once Ian was slicked enough, Mickey threw a leg over him, straddling him so Ian's cock was just behind him. He rocked back a few times and Ian grabbed his hips. </p><p>Mickey raised up onto his knees and he grabbed the base of Ian's impressive cock, lining the head up against his hole. </p><p>He slowly settled down onto it, even though he was stretched, it burned Ian was thick. </p><p> </p><p>Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey's thighs trying to ease the burn. </p><p>Mickey open his eyes and looked at Ian and nodded. Ian slowly raised up sinking the tip of his cock into Mickey's tight heat. </p><p>"Take your time," he whispered. "You're so hot. It's gonna totally be worth it." Mickey loved the way Ian was talking to him, his voice so thick with desire. </p><p>The burning subsided as Mickey relaxed, taking more and more of Ian into him until he was all the way in. "you feel so good Mick." Ian moaned as he was deep inside of Mickey.</p><p> Mickey rocked back and forth on Ian's cock getting used to the size again before he started moving up and down on it, each time going as deep as he could. </p><p>He bit down on his bottom lip to stop the moan from escaping and Ian slapped him hard on his ass forcing him to cry out and look at the red head below him. </p><p> </p><p>"What The fuck?" he asked. "I wanna hear your pretty little moans." He said Mickey groaned. Ian pulled him down for a deep teeth clashing kiss.</p><p> "I want you on your stomach again." Ian whispered. Mickey was quick to comply. Climbing off of Ian's dick and laying face down on his bed.</p><p> Ian got behind him and spread Mickey's cheeks with his hands before he slowly slid into that tight heat again. He began rocking back and forth fast and hard, hitting Mickey's spot dead on he leaned down to whisper in Mickey's ear.</p><p> "This isn’t going to take long, your ass feels too fucking good." He said. Mickey turned his head and Ian claimed his lips with his own, sliding his tongue with Mickey's as he continued to pump in and out of Mickey with hard and fast thrusts.</p><p> Ian laid flat against Mickey's back and linked their hands together, fingers intertwining as he continued to slam into Mickey. </p><p>He leaned down and nibbled on Mickey's ear as he moaned. </p><p>"I love watching and feeling your muscles while I fuck your ass. It makes me crazy." Mickey moaned and moved his hips, hoping to get Ian's dick deeper if it was at all possible.</p><p> "Your fuckin' cock man." Mickey breathed out. Ian laughed. </p><p>"Fuckin' you up Milkovich?" Ian asked, Mickey could only nod as Ian turned him into a pile of jelly beneath him.</p><p> Ian was a god in bed. The way he moved and manipulated Mickey's body was everything Mickey had been missing in his life. </p><p>He didn’t want this to end, if he could spend all his time like this with Ian Gallagher's cock up his ass he would.</p><p> Ian raised himself up on his knees and hands so he could get full, deep heavenly thrusts and started slamming into the smaller man below him, his balls slapping hard against the curve of Mickey's ass. </p><p>"Oh. Oh. Oh. Fuck yes. Fuck yes. Fuck me."</p><p>Ian's thrusting sped up. Faster. Faster. He was panting now, kissing Mickey between the shoulder blades as he fucked him so deep and so hard. </p><p>Ian slowed as his body started trembling, he felt that familiar coil in his stomach and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. </p><p>"Oh fuck." He moaned as he continued fucking Mickey.</p><p> Mickey turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the redhead who was giving him the greatest pleasure of his life. </p><p>"Oh fuck yeah, cum all over me. Cover me with your cum man. I need it." Mickey told him, Ian's eyes rolled into the back of his head at those words. </p><p>To be able to claim Mickey as his own by coming all over him got him even harder if it was possible. </p><p>Ian quickly pulled out and he ripped the condom off of himself and he tugged himself a few times before he was coming. With every twitch he let out a ragged moan as he covered Mickey's back with his seed.</p><p> "Oh fuck." He breathed out as the last droplets fell onto the top of Mickey's ass. </p><p>He leaned back on his knees and Mickey turned over and looked into his green eyes. Mickey took his own cock into his hands and stroked, thrusting and pumping his fist. </p><p>Ian looked down and watched him licking his lips. The sight of Mickey jerking himself off was mesmerising.</p><p> Mickey let out a strangled moan and he came splattering onto his chest. Ian leaned down and licked Mickey's chest clean and looked at him. </p><p>"Oh yeah. I could watch you cum all day. That look on your face is so fucking sexy." Ian fell to the side next to Mickey, as they laid there, </p><p> Mickey looked over at Ian and smirked. "Damn Gallagher." Was all he said, Ian smirked right back at him as he watched Mickey light up a smoke. </p><p>"Back at ya, Milkovich." Was all he said, Mickey laughed and handed him the smoke. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t say it out loud but both were thinking the same thing at that moment, that they were glad they went to their high school reunion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thankyou all for reading, as always comments and kudos are appreciated.<br/>Also if you have any Prompts, please feel free to leave them in the comment section.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>